1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machine covers and more particularly pertains to a mower pulley guard for covering a wheel pulley of a powered sickle-bar mower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of machine covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, machine covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art machine covers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,482,380; 3,482,381; 3,514,931; 3,823,534; 3,913,305; 3,958,400; 4,048,791 and 5,251,428.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a mower pulley guard for covering a wheel pulley of a powered sickle-bar mower which includes a semi-circular panel positionable over the wheel pulley of the mower, and a pair of lateral panels extending from opposed ends of the semi-circular panel which cooperate with a pair of mounting projections to secure the semi-circular panel to a pulley housing of the mower so as to fully enclose the wheel pulley thereof.
In these respects, the mower pulley guard according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering a wheel pulley of a powered sickle-bar mower.